Clueless
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Marco tries to heat things up between Dylan and him. Rated T to be safe.


AN AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This fic is kind of naughty, not really, It's Dylan and Marco having a little fun. It originally had a sex scene but it was very NC-17. If you want to read the version with the sex scene go to the community that I posted on my profile. You can comment there or here. Whatever you chose. Just please review. If you choose to read the smuttier version please, please review. It's my first time posting a fic like that. As you can see I'm desperate for reviews. Oh yeah, if you have any problems reaching the site just comment and I'll help you out.

**

* * *

**

"El please!" Marco whined. He was trying to get Ellie out of the house for the night.

"Marco, I live here too. Why is it so important that I absolutely must leave for the night?" Ellie knew exactly why Marco wanted her gone. She just loved teasing her friend about it.

"El..." his face became bright red, "You know. Me, Dylan, alone time." The young Italian was incredibly shy when it came to talking about his sex life.

"Alone time? What's that?" she teased.

"Ellie! You know exactly what that is!" he exclaimed.

"No I don't. Please explain." the fiery red head taunted. It was fun, making Marco all embarrassed and stuff.

"Sex El. I want to have sex with my boyfriend." he replied sharply. "So if you don't mind...LEAVE!" Then he pointed towards the door.

Ellie always teased him when it came to sex. He hated the way Ellie took advantage of his shyness towards it and twisted it for her own amusement. Marco would get her back for this later.

"Oh, well then, I'll be at Ashley's. At least she won't yell at me." she fake pouted.

"Love you too El." he replied smugly. Then he ushered her to the door.

Once she was out he slammed it shut. Marco rubbed his forehead. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Marco needed to put the romance back into his relationship with Dylan and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Okay, I need candles." Marco rushed into the kitchen. He kept all the candles in a cupboard, conveniently organized, by scent of course. Dylan loved the smell off vanilla and it just so happened that most of the candles were vanilla scented.

He grabbed a whole bunch and dashed to his bedroom, being careful not to drop any along the way. Once he was there, he strategically placed them around the room. Marco didn't light them yet though. It would be a little while before his boyfriend got home. He didn't want them to burn out before then.

Wine was the next thing on his imaginary list. Back down to the kitchen he went. Marco had "borrowed" some Italian wine from his pa. He retrieved the wine from the fridge along with some ice to put in the bucket to keep it cool.

Then back up the stairs he went to his room. He placed the wine in the bucket on the nightstand beside the bed. Then he poured in the ice. What else did he need?

"Strawberries!" Marco once again ran back down to the kitchen. He grabbed the strawberries and decoratively spread them on a plate with melted chocolate, in a small bowl, in the center as the dip. Then he was off once more to the bedroom.

Marco rested the strawberries on the other nightstand beside the bed. He paused for a moment. Was there anything else he was forgetting? His eyes spread wide open. He stumbled towards one of the nightstands and opened it. Damn, empty. Marco slid across the bed to the other one and opened it too.

He was relieved when he found the items he was looking for. It wouldn't have been fun without these. Marco put the package of condoms and lubrication back into the drawer.

He clapped his hands together and exhaled. Everything seemed to be in place. Marco casually walked over to the closet and pulled out his outfit for the night. It was a black silk button up. The shirt was to go over his form fitting boxers.

"Perfect." He quickly undressed to his boxers and slipped it on over his shoulders.

Dylan would be home anytime now. Marco grabbed a lighter from his drawer and lit the candles. The enticing aroma filled the air. Just then he heard the door open and footsteps entering the house. "Marco?" It was Dylan.

He ran out of his room and down the stairs dimming the lights in the bedroom in the process.

Then Marco seductively walked into the living room. Dylan was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Oh Dylan." he sang while approaching his boyfriend. Then he playfully sat down on Dylan's lap.

"Oh hey Marco." Dylan said while giving the younger one a peck on the cheek. "Is that vanilla I smell?"

"Yes it is." He replied coyly. Marco flashed Dylan a sexy smile.

He was about to kiss Dylan when the phone went off. Damn, he forgot to unplug the phones.

"That's for me." the older brunette stated. He pushed Marco off of him. Marco's butt hit the cold hard floor.

The Italian was insulted by his lover's gesture but quickly forgave him seeing as it was probably about his offer to play hockey in Switzerland. He laughed at his boyfriend's excitement.

"Okay. Bye, see you then." He heard his boyfriend say from the kitchen. Then Dylan entered the living room once again.

"Sorry. Got to go. I promised some of my buddies that I'd play poker with them." Then he brushed by Marco to the front door.

"Dylan!" Marco yelled, frustrated by the fact that his love barely even noticed him.

"What?" the hockey player replied.

Marco motioned to what he was wearing in hopes that Dylan would get the picture. No such luck. He was still clueless as ever.

"Marco I have to go." Dylan then kissed him on the forehead and left. Leaving poor little Marco all by his lonesome.

He was shocked. Marco then plopped down onto the couch. He had put all this effort into this romantic night he had planned for the both of them just to sit there all by himself while Dylan played poker with his friends.

--------

Dylan was half way to his friend's house when he realized what he had just done.

"Shit!" he said while slamming on the brakes causing the driver behind him to honk his horn.

Marco was going to kill him. Dylan cursed at himself while he drove all the way back home. Boy was he in for it.

--------

Marco sat there, drowning in his self pity. So many questions flashed through his mind. Was he really that unattractive to his boyfriend? Was he really that undesirable? Would Dylan really rather play poker with his friends than make love to him?

He sighed in despair. Then he heard someone burst through the front door. Marco jumped at the noise.

An apologetic brunette walked into the living room with is head hung low and stood before Marco. He inhaled and then spoke.

"Oh my god Marco. I am so sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't mean to…I just…I'm a dick." Dylan looked into Marco sorrowful eyes. He bit his lip. Dylan hated to upset his love like this.

"Yeah you are." he replied coldly.

Dylan sat down next to him on the couch and placed his hand on his knee which Marco quickly swatted away.

"Am I really that undesirable that you'd rather play poker with a bunch of brain dead hockey players than have sex with me?" Marco asked.

"God no Marco. I'd always rather be with you than do that hockey stuff." he stated.

Marco looked at him enraged. Had Dylan seriously just said what he thought he said? He just about ready to slap Dylan. Why he be so stupid to say something like that while knowing about the whole situation with Switzerland.

"Fuck!" the older boy exclaimed, "I-I…I think that you need to tell me, what I should say to make this better."

"Nothing Dylan! There is nothing you could say to make this better!" Marco screamed in tears while rushing to the stairs.

"I love you?" Dylan pleaded.

"That may be so but right now I don't exactly feel the same way." and with that Marco was off.

Dylan hurriedly ran after him. When he reached his room he found Marco blowing out candles. The bedroom was decorated in a romantic theme. Dylan saw the wine and the strawberries.

"Oh fuck me." he sighed while resting his head against the door frame.

"Sorry, you lost that chance when you ditched me for your buddies!" Marco snapped.

Once he was done blowing out all the candles he went to the nightstand and grabbed the plate of strawberries and then went to the other nightstand and tucked the wine bottle underneath his arm. He pushed past Dylan to the stairs.

"Marco…I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Dylan said while following Marco down the stairs. Marco remained silent. A silent Marco was an angry Marco.

Dylan had followed Marco all the way to the kitchen. The younger boy tossed the wine carelessly into the fridge along with the plate of strawberries.

Marco then made his way back to the bedroom with Dylan following after him. Dylan was just about to enter the bedroom with Marco when the small Italian stopped him.

"Tonight you're sleeping on the couch." he said. Then he slammed the door in Dylan's face.

Dylan knew better than to upset Marco any further. So his made his way to the living room couch to sleep for the night.

--------

Marco tossed and turned in his bed, pushing the blankets every which way. No matter how hard Marco tried he couldn't get to asleep. It had been two long waking hours that he had tried to do so. By now his lovely little boyfriend, Dylan, was probably fast asleep.

Marco grimaced at the thought of Dylan getting a good night's sleep while we was tormented by a never ending wakefulness.

He reflected on what happened earlier that night. Marco could have forgiven Dylan for being clueless towards his advances but after what he said Marco just lost it.

Marco shakily breathed in trying not to cry. He figured Dylan was only trying to make things better in his own demented way but why did he have to say that. Marco knew what Dylan meant but he was so stunned by his boyfriend's statement that he took it the wrong way.

Being mad at Dylan wasn't going to change that fact that he'd be leaving soon. It would only just make things worse. Marco didn't want Dylan to leave thinking he hated him.

On that note Marco sprung up out of bed and carefully crept down the stairs. Once he arrived in the living room he found his lover uncomfortably sleeping on the couch.

"Dylan." Marco said while gently shaking his boyfriend.

"Huh? What?" he replied groggily. Dylan saw that it was Marco who was waking him and he immediately shot up.

"What's wrong Marco?" he asked worried.

"Um, nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you." Marco stated.

He sat down onto the edge of the couch and spoke, "I don't hate you, I love you and I'm sorry that I got mad at you earlier."

Dylan risked it and pulled Marco in closer. Now both of them were lying on this couch, their arms wrapped around each other. Marco rested his head into Dylan's chest.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I was a total moron for ignoring you. You have to know that you're the most beautiful, sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes upon and nothing turns me on more than you." Dylan said.

"You're not bad yourself." Marco teased.

"Oh thank you." The older brunette said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Your welcome." The Italian replied smugly.

* * *

Review pleaseXD 


End file.
